The falling snow
by littlesugar
Summary: ( Oneshoot! ) Yoongi mempunyai impian yang ingin ia wujudkan disaat salju pertama turun ke bumi bersama Park Jimin. Namun, Ketika Kim Taehyung, sahabat Jimin, membantu Yoongi untuk menggapai impiannya. Semua berubah. ; Taehyung/V/Yoongi/Suga/Jimin - Taegi/VGa slight! Yoonmin ; BTS ; GS!Yoongi. RnR!


**"The Falling Snow"**

 **o*O*o**

 **Remake Comic : The Falling Snow**

 **by. Wataru Mizukami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jimin x Yoongi x Taehyung**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : GS!Yoongi.**

 **OOC. Typo bertebaran. Cerita Aneh(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalau gak suka, jangan baca! Kalau suka, review nya juseyo~ *puppy eyes***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 _Semua gadis punya impian..._

 _Dan impianku adalah..._

 _Melakukan ciuman pertamaku ditengah keheningan salju yang turun kebumi..._

oOo

Siang itu, keramaian semakin menjadi ketika para siswi-siswi Bangtan High School berteriak seperti orang gila disaat sepasang mata menangkap kedua sosok Selebritis Sekolah memasuki kantin untuk murid Regular.

Sedikit penjelasan, Bangtan High School bukanlah sekolah biasa. Sekolah ini memiliki dua bagian, untuk para murid Selebritis dan untuk murid Regular. Tentu saja gedung yang mereka gunakan berbeda. Maka suatu keajaiban jika ada Seleb sekolah memasuki gedung murid Regular, tentu saja karena mereka itu Idola yang digilai banyak orang tanpa terkecuali para murid Regular.

Dan tanpa terkecuali pada kedua gadis biasa ini, Min Yoongi dan Lee Nana. Kedua sahabat ini tengah menatap Seleb Sekolah yang mereka taksir dengan mata berbinar-binar, jika dikomik-komik terlihat bentuk hati berwarna merah muda yang besar timbul dari kedua mata mereka.

"Tapi, sebelum kau bermimpi..."

Nana medelik pada Yoongi yang berdiri disampingnya masih tertegun memandang sang Seleb Sekolah. dirasa Yoongi tidak merespon ucapannya, Nana menjitak kepala Yoongi cukup keras hingga si pemilik surai blonde sepunggung itu tersadar dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"...Ada hal yang mesti kamu kerjakan kan?!"

"Aduh, Iya iya. Aku tau Nana." Yoongi mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya yang menjadi korban jitakan sahabatnya.

Matanya masih terpaku pada salah satu Seleb Sekolah yang tengah berbincang dengan temannya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda tampan dengan rambut dicat merah terang, keren, Jago olahraga dan paling populer itu bernama Park Jimin. Pemuda ceria dan ramah yang mampu menarik hati seorang Min Yoongi, seorang gadis Regular yang menjadikan Park Jimin sebagai urutan nomer satu untuk mewujudkan impiannya.

Padahal, Yoongi sendiri menyadarinya, kalau Jimin adalah tipe orang yang mungkin tidak akan bisa ia dapatkan seumur hidup. Dapat terlihat jelas dari perbedaan status mereka. Yoongi hanyalah gadis Regular dengan rambut blonde panjang sepunggungnya yang tidak terlalu menonjol, ia tidak terlalu pintar bahkan terkenal ceroboh, namun wajah semanis gula dan kulit seputih susunya bisa membuat siapa saja meliriknya.

"Hari ini kau mau coba menyerahkannya lagi kan?" suara Nana disamping Yoongi berhasil membuat Yoongi kembali tersadar dalam lamunannya. Yoongi segera mengangguk, tangan mungilnya merogoh kantung blazernya. Sebuah amplop berwarna merah muda itu ia pegang erat-erat.

"I, Iya! Aku harus cepat." Yoongi mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap menuju Jimin.

Namun...

Drap drap drap

"Oppa!" "terima ini." "oppa berkencanlah denganku." Jimin Oppa!" segerombolan siswi berlari menuju Jimin dari arah belakang Yoongi. Beberapa gadis itu dengan sengaja menabrak Yoongi cukup keras agar menyingkir.

"Waa!"

Keseimbangan Yoongi menghilang membuatnya terjatuh tersungkur mecium lantai kantin. Bibir tipisnya terus meringis. _Sial sekali,_ batin Yoongi terus mengomel. Seketika ia tersadar jika tangannya kini tidak menggenggam apapun. Suratnya? Suratnya hilang.

'GAWAT!'

Tanpa Yoongi sadari, seseorang yang tidak terduga sudah lebih dulu memungut suratnya.

oOo

 _Aku sudah tahu..._

 _Bahwa sebelum ciuman pertama itu terjadi..._

 _Dia harus mengetahui soal perasaanku terlebih dahulu..._

oOo

Setelahnya, dikelas Yoongi.

"Wah! Lagi-lagi aku gagal menyerahkannya!"

"Kau memang sudah biasa kalah dari para penggemarnya, kan?"

Seketika Yoongi menghujani sahabat yang tengah duduk didepannya dengan dengan tatapan mematikannya. Walau memang yang Nana ucapkan itu sebuah fakta tapi tetap saja Yoongi merasa kesal dibuatnya.

"Tapi, untuk surat ini aku sudah begadang selama tiga hari!"

"Apa yang kau maksud..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara lelaki asing dari belakang Yoongi, beberapa detik kemudian sesuatu menghalangi pandangan Yoongi. Ketika Yoongi mengamati ia dengan cepat menyadari kalau itu adalah suratnya. Tapi kenapa bisa. "...Adalah ini?"

"Itu! Surat cintaku!"

Yoongi meraih surat itu namun dengan cepat lelaki yang memeganginya menarik surat itu kembali. Yoongi mendongak dan menatap tajam pada lelaki yang memandanginya dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Kau tau, ini lebih pantas disebut sebagai surat tantangan."

"!"

"KYAAAA!" teriakan Nana membuat Yoongi semakin terkejut, ada apa dengannya. Yoongi menatap Nana dengan bingung.

"K-Kim Taehyung!" Nana menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, namun Yoongi semakin tidak mengerti dan tidak tau apa atau siapa 'Kim Taehyung'.

Nana menyadari Yoongi yang hanya diam saja itu kemudian berbalik dan mendekati Yoongi untuk membisikkan sesuatu. Yoongi mengerti yang akan Nana lakukan langsung mendekatkan dirinya pada Nana.

"Dia adalah sahabatnya Park Jimin, mereka kan selalu berdua. Yang kau perhatikan hanya Park Jimin sih." Nana menatap sinis pada Yoongi dan hanya dibalas oleh cengiran polos dari Yoongi.

"Kim Taehyung adalah Ketua OSIS dan profesi keluarganya Dokter dari generasi ke generasi. Beda dengan Park Jimin, dia itu cool dan sulit didekati, tapi dia punya banyak penggemar rahasia!"

Yoongi hanya ber-oh ria dan masih memandangi Taehyung dengan tidak suka. Namun sahabat disampingnya ini sangat berisik.

"Biasanya untuk mendekatinya saja sudah sulit." Nana memandangi wajah angkuh Taehyung dengan mata berbinarnya lagi. Yoongi mendecih kemudian melipat kedua tangan didadanya.

"Tapi, barusan dia bilang, kalau suratku itu surat tantangan!" ucap Yoongi ketus.

"Aku menemukannya, tadinya aku bermaksud untuk menyerahkan ini pada Jimin." Taehyung menghela nafasnya malas dan membuka surat Yoongi, kemudian memperlihatkannya didepan wajah Yoongi.

"Tapi, karena tulisannya kacau banget, akhirnya aku perbaiki deh."

Yoongi membelalakan matanya. Ia melihat deretan tulisannya yang memang terlihat kacau itu banyak diberi tanda silang oleh Taehyung.

"Terlalu banyak huruf yang salah dan hilang!"

 _'Aw.'_

"Dan kenapa pakai pena biasa? Harusnya pakai pena warna yang lucu dong! Kau seorang gadis kan?"

 _'Aw.'_

"Dan soal isi, harusnya kau memilih kata-kata yang langsung tepat pada sasaran! Tidak bertele-tele seperti ini."

 _'Aw.'_

Dengan penuh kekesalan, Yoongi mau tidak mau memang harus mengakui semua perkataan Taehyung tadi benar dan sangat menusuk hatinya. Ini sungguh memalukan.

"Aku kesal, tapi di benar." Lirih Yoongi dengan ekspresi menangis yang dibuat-buatnya.

"fuh, harus seperti itu... kalau tidak, suratmu tidak akan meninggalkan kesan apa-apa diantara banyaknya surat-surat cinta untuk Jimin." Ucap Taehyung dengan enteng. "nah, sudah ya. Selamat berusaha."

"!"

Tiba-tiba Yoongi mendapatkan ide setelah mendengar tentang Taehyung. Yoongi mendongak melihat Taehyung sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melenggangkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas. Dengan cepat ia berlari dan menghadang Taehyung.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya dan mengerenyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"K-kau sahabat Jimin, kan? Jadi kau pasti tau segalanya tentang dia, kan?"

"Yah, cukup banyak juga, sih."

 _'Kalau begini pasti berjalan lancar.'_ Yoongi menyunggingkan senyum penuh artinya. Taehyung yang menyadarinya semakin bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Yoongi menengadah dan menangkup kedua tangan diatas dadanya. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan penuh harap. Ini akan menjadi kesempatan besar bagiku, pikir Yoongi.

"Kim Taehyung, Aku mohon. Jadilah Pelatihku!"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Hah, PELATIH?!" Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya. Mengedipkan matanya satu, dua kali.

"Kau hanya perlu memberikan petunjuk atas tindakanku seperti yang kau lakukan tadi. tolonglah!" Yoongi menunjukkan mata puppy nya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kenapa aku harus mau repot repot begitu?"

"Tapi kan, tadi kau sudah melakukannya."

"Habis, kau sangat payah, sih."

Yoongi kembali mendekati Taehyung dengan bibir tipisnya yang sedikit mengerucut. Entah mengapa Taehyung yang melihatnya merasakan aura hitam pada gadis didepannya, sepeti –kau akan tau apa yang akan terjadi jika menolakku—.

"Ya! Aku memang gadis payah yang sama sekali tidak bisa menulis surat cinta." Tatapan Yoongi kini semakin terlihat memaksa dengan seringai aneh dibibirnya. "Aku payah, kan? Aku menyedihkan, kan? Tolonglah, Bantu aku!"

 _'Mengerikan.'_ "Ba-Baiklah! Tapi, stop bertindak seperti itu!" Taehyung mendorong bahu sempit Yoongi agar sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Hah?" kini seringai Yoongi berganti menjadi senyuman penuh kemenangan seorang gadis polos.

"Ah!" Taehyung menepuk dahinya setelah menyadari apa yang ia katakan. Jadi, ia menyetujui gadis aneh ini untuk menjadi pelatihnya. Idiot kau Kim Taehyung.

"Asyik! Haha, Aku sangat bahagia." Yoongi melompat kesana kemari dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya. Membuat Taehyung ber-sweat drop ria.

"Ku beri tau dari awal, kau tidak mungkin akan berhasil!" ucap Taehyung menegaskan.

oOo

 _Tapi, mungkin sekarang aku sudah jauh mendekati Impianku..._

 _Aku berhasil..._

 _Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak mungkin ku jangkau..._

oOo

"Hah, ini..."

Hari ini, hari Minggu, Yoongi sudah berada didepan sebuah rumah mewah yang ia pastikan memang alamat yang benar-benar sudah dicantumkan diatas kertas kecil ini.

"Benar disini, kan? Mewah sekali rumah Taehyung."

Yoongi celingukan memastikan ini benar-benar rumah Kim Taehyung. Kemarin, Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke rumahnya agar ia bisa mendapatkan pelatihan.

Cklek

Yoongi tersadar pintu rumah itu terbuka, sosok Kim Taehyung itu muncul dengan wajah datarnya. Taehyung melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Yoongi agar memasuki rumahnya.

"Jangan celingukan didepan rumah orang, ayo cepat masuk!"

Kaki ramping Yoongi melangkah memasuki kediaman Taehyung dengan wajah kagumnya.

 _'Ini luar biasa.'_

"Huh, padahal sebenranya aku meminta dia datang kerumah agar aku tidak usah bersama orang aneh ini disekolah." Taehyung berbicara pada dirinya sendiri melihat Yoongi yang tengah memandangi rumahnya.

oOo

"Pakai ini."

Taehyung melemparkan pakaian kepada Yoongi. Yoongi segera menangkapnya dan mengamati pakaian yang Taehyung berikan padanya. Baju berlengan panjang, putih polos, dan mungkin tepatnya ini seperti daster yang suka dipakai ibu-ibu.

"EH? Baju apa ini?"

"Cepat pakai saja."

"Aish, baiklah."

Setelah Yoongi berganti pakaian, Taehyung mengajaknya untuk pergi ke dapur rumah Taehyung. Disana sudah ada seorang pelayan rumah Taehyung membawakan piring besar diatas tangannya.

Taehyung memerintahkan pelayan itu untuk mendekatinya dan menunjukkan dua piring berisikan makanan mewah pada Yoongi. Yoongi mendecak kagum pada makanan didepannya.

"Wah, sepertinya enak."

"Buatkan makanan yang sama dengan ini." Perintah Taehyung pada Yoongi.

"Eh?! Buatkan?" Seketika Yoongi terkejut dan menoleh pada Taehyung. Taehyung menggangguk meng-iyakan.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang yang paling menggelitik dihati lelaki adalah makanan bekal."

"Apa?! Sesederhana itu?"

"Bodoh! Dasar merupakan sesuatu yang penting." Ucap Taehyung seraya menyodorkan secarik kertas pada Yoongi. Yoongi yang melihatnya meraih kertas itu.

"Ini menu kesukaan Jimin. Dia pasti senang."

Yoongi meneliti kertas itu, namun ada sesuatu yang tidak ada membuatnya menggigit bibir gelisah. Yoongi kembali mendongak dan menatap Taehyung.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu! Jadi Cuma ini pelatihan yang kau berikan? Kau tidak memberi tau cara membuatnya?"

"Hah?"

"Aku belum pernah memasak!" rengek Yoongi dengan wajah memelas pada Taehyung, yang membuat Taehyung kembali ber-sweatdrop karenanya.

oOo

"Ini _Beef Storoganova_ dan rebusan dombanya."

Yoongi meletakkan hasil masakannya di atas meja makan, Taehyung melihat makanan Yoongi yang ada dihadapannya dengan tidak percaya. Ia bahkan tidak tau lagi bagaimana bentuk dari makanan Yoongi buat.

Tanpa banyak bicara Taehyung menyicipi satu per-satu makanan Yoongi. dan rasanya...

"A-apa ini..." Taehyung menggeram dan memegang erat garpu yang ia pegang. Yoongi tau jika Taehyung pasti tidak suka soal makanannya itu dengan cepat menjauhinya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Kalau aku ini belum pernah memasak!"

Trak

Taehyung menaruh garpu diatas meja dengan keras membuat Yoongi bergedik ngeri. Tatapan tajam Taehyung menusuk tepat pada kedua manik coklat Yoongi. Yang tanpa Yoongi sadari ia telah menelan ludahnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan beralasan! Kalau kau setuju kulatih, maka kau harus melakukannya dengan sempurna! Apa jawabanmu?!" ucap Taehyung tegas.

Yoongi kembali mendekati Taehyung dan mengangkat tangannya, membuat pose hormat pada Taehyung. "Ba-Baik!"

'Ternyata Kim Taehyung orang yang keras.'

"Sekarang, buatkan _Club House Sandwich_ untuk Jimin besok. Cepat laksanakan!"

"Ya!"

 _ **Beberapa Jam kemudian...**_

"SELESAI!"

Yoongi menaruh tempat bekal berisikan Sandwich kesukaan Jimin yang ia buat dihadapan Taehyung dengan wajah leganya.

Taehyung mengehela nafasnya pasrah. _Club House Sandwich_ yang cantik didalam bayangannya kini seperti makanan yang baru saja diacak oleh seekor kucing.

"Pelatih, sudah selesai! Aku berhasil!" Ucap Yoongi bahagia seraya melepaskan daster putih yang ia pakai selama memasak.

"Tapi, levelnya sangat rendah, Min Yoongi.—" Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar. "—yah, tapi kurasa Jimin sudah cukup senang, sekarang kau tinggal berusaha untuk menyerahkannya. Kalau semua sudah berjalan dengan lancar, maka aku boleh berhenti menjadi pelatihmu, kan?" Taehyung tersenyum pada Yoongi.

"Pelatih—" Yoongi balas tersenyum bahagia pada Taehyung, namun. "—kalau dari awal aku bisa mendekatikanya dengan mudah, aku tidak perlu bersusah payah seperti ini dan menjadikanmu pelatihku." Yoongi menggigit jempolnya pasrah ketika ia mengingat kenyataannya.

"Haahh.. benar juga." Taehyung menepuk Jidatnya karena Yoongi. Lagi.

oOo

 _ **Keesokan harinya...**_

Taehyung menjemput Yoongi dikelasnya karena akan ia bawa ke kantin Seleb Sekolah untuk membantu Yoongi menyerahkan Bekal yang telah ia buat bersama Taehyung kemarin.

"Nah, sebelah sini!"

Taehyung mendorong bahu Yoongi memasuki Kantin Seleb Sekolah. Yoongi berjalan dengan gugup melihat banyak sekali Artis yang sedang beristirahat atau makan siang di kantin yang mewah ini.

"Waaah. Ini kan tempat kumpulnya para Seleb Sekolah yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh murid Regular." Yoongi terus memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan wajah kagum.

"Ya! Tanpa aku, kau tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke sini. Disini tidak ada gangguan."

"?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arah jendela kantin. Banyak sekali siswi Regular yang melihatnya dengan pandangan Iri. Yoongi tersenyum sinis menanggapi tatapan siswi-siswi Regular diluar Jendela tersebut. 'He he... aku merasa hebat.'

"Hei, Park Jimin!"

Deg

Mendengar Taehyung memanggil Jimin, seketika ia merasa wajahnya memanas. Tiba-tiba ia jadi gugup, sangat gugup. Yoongi meremas pegangan tempat bekal yang ia bawa dengan era ketika suara langkah kaki Jimin mendekatinya.

Jimin melangkah semakin dekat dan kini ujung kakinya dapat Yoongi lihat dihadapannya. "Taehyungie!"

"KYAAAAA!"

Yoongi spontan berteriak dan berlari, bersembunyi dibalik tembok yang ada didekatnya. Jantungnya terasa sangat berdebar hingga seperti akan melompat keluar.

"Suara teriakan apa tadi?" Jimin terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Hah." Taehyung merasa ini sangat memalukan. Ia berjalan menghampiri Yoongi yang bersembunyi.

 _'Aku sampai kaget! Aku bisa sedekat ini dengan Jimin!'_ Batin Yoongi terus memuji keadaannya sekarang.

Sret

"Ayo Cepat!" Taehyung menarik lengan Yoongi agar berdiri dan kembali menghampiri Jimin yang masih kebingungan.

Jimin terus menatap Taehyung membawa seorang gadis mungil disampingya. Gadis yang manis, pikir Jimin.

"Halo, Kita baru kenal, kan?" Tanya Jimin dengan ramah pada Yoongi. Yoongi menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam dari Jimin.

"E, Eh, Eung.. INI!" Dengan cepat Yoongi menyodorkan tempat bekal yang ia bawa pada Jimin. Yoongi membeku ditempat dengan senyuman aneh –karena gugup. Jimin mengedipkan matanya satu, dua kali sebelum meraih tempat bekal yang Yoongi berikan.

"Wah! Aku sangat menyukai ini!" Jimin melihat isi dari tempat bekal yang ternyata adalah Club House Sandwich, kesukaannya. Jimin tetap menampilkan cengiran bahagianya walau nyatanya makanan yang Yoongi buat sangat berantakan.

"Untukku?" Jimin kembali memastikan, ia menoleh pada Yoongi. Yoongi segera mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Hebat! Kok, kau bisa tau makanan kesukaanku yang sebenarnya? Padahal, ini rahasia loh."

Yoongi memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan menatap Jimin. ternyata Jimin tengah memandanginya dengan bahagia. Tampan sekali.

"Oh iya. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jimin seraya kembali menutup tempat bekal yang Yoongi berikan.

"Eh?! Namaku, Yoongi... Min Yoongi." Jawab Yoongi terbata. Jimin tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Yoongi dengan erat.

"Yoongi-ya. Thanks ya!" Jimin mendaratkan kecupannya diatas pipi putih Yoongi yang tengah merona, membuatnya semakin memerah semerah apel.

Dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, Yoongi membelalakan matanya. terkejut. Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Hm."

"Eh, sudah ya, aku ditunggu oleh teman-temanku. Bye Taehyungie, Yoongi-ya!" Jimin melambaikan tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan Taehyung serta Yoongi yang masih membeku.

"Dia masih saja tidak bisa diam, tapi dengan begini, sekarang kau punya alasan. Dan mulai sekarang kau usahakan sendiri, ya!" kata Taehyung memastikan.

"Pelatih..." Lirih Yoongi. Taehyung mengerenyitkan alisnya, memandangi Yoongi.

GREB

Tiba-tiba Yoongi melompat dan memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. "Hei!" Taehyung mendorong bahu Yoongi dengan perlahan agar ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terimakasih! Ini berkat Pelatih Kim! Aku tidak tau bagaimana harus berterimakasih!" Seru Yoongi kegirangan. Taehyung melihat kesekelilingnya, banyak orang memandangi mereka berdua. Ini akan menjadi masalah, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, iya iya, Yoongi. kau memang memalukan."

Taehyung menarik Yoongi pergi dari kantin menuju atap sekolah, agar tidak ada lagi yang melihatnya bersama si Aneh Min Yoongi.

Semenjak kejadian diKantin tadi, senyum kebahagiaan dan suara tawa cekikikan terus keluar dari bibir mungil Yoongi. Namun, Taehyung menyebutnya sebagai senyuman paling mengerikan yang ia lihat.

"Kau sangat senang ya?" Taehyung melirik Yoongi.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Yoongi dengan nada gembiranya.

"Aku tidak paham."

"Wah, kasihan sekali."

Taehyung mendelik pada Yoongi, mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Yoongi menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Habis, kau tidak bisa memahami perasaan ini." Yoongi menunduk. Ia menyentuh dada kirinya, yang terasa masih sangat berdebar. Mengingat wajah Jimin, pipinya kembali merona.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Jimin pada pandangan pertama. Dan tadi adalah pertama kalianya aku bisa berbicara dengan Jimin. Tapi, melihat sosoknya dan mendengar suaranya... bahkan, memikirkannya saja dapat membuat dadaku terasa hangat."

Mendengar penuturan Yoongi, Taehyung meneliti wajah Yoongi yang terlihat sangat tulus ketika sedang berbicara tentang Jimin. Rambut halus blondenya melambai terbawa angin menjadikan pemandangan yang sangat cantik. Oh, apa? Cantik?

"Dan... A-Aku juga punya Impian." Kata Yoongi malu-malu.

"Impian? Apa?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi.

"Me-Melakukan ciuman pertama dengan romantis saat turun salju! Begitu!" Jelas Yoongi dengan suara pelan. wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Pfft!" Mendengar Taehyung menahan tawanya. Yoongi mendongak dan menatap sinis pada Taehyung. "HA HA HA." Dan akhirnya Taehyung tertawa dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ja-Jahat!" Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tidak lama, Taehyung menyudahi tawanya dan tersenyum pada Yoongi. Senyuman itu berbeda, kali ini senyuman Taehyung membuat Yoongi terpaku.

"Hm, Tapi, setelah melihatmu selama ini, aku tau kalau kau berusaha keras, bahagianya orang yang kau pikirkan ya..."

Tatapan lembut Taehyung membuat Yoongi semakin terdiam, tanpa ia sadari Taehyung berjalan mendekatinya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yoongi.

"Eh?!" Yoongi tersadar memundurkan wajahnya perlahan. Namun, Taehyung semakin mendekat, membuatnya semakin terkunci diantara kedua tangan Taehyung yang memegang pagar pembatas dibelakang Yoongi.

 _'Ini terlalu dekat... ini dekat sekali! Aku harus apa?!'_ Batin Yoongi berperang.

"Aku jadi tertarik—"

"Hah?"

"—Untuk melatihmu." Kata Taehyung seraya menjauhi Yoongi.

"Saat ini yang kurang darimu adalah pengalaman." Taehyung mencubit pelan hidung mungil Yoongi. Yoongi hanya diam, masih mengatur nafasnya dan jantung yang berdebar karena Taehyung. Kenapa?!

Tiba-tiba Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi. "Yang barusan itu apa hah?! Susah payah dapat kesempatan berakrab ria dengan Jimin kau malah gagap dan membatu." Taehyung menatap tajam pada Yoongi dan mendekatkan wajahnya kembali.

"Jangan-jangan sekarang kau berdebar juga berhadapan denganku seperti ini?!" Tanya Taehyung penuh selidik. Yoongi hanya tertawa garing mendengarnya.

 _'ha, habis dekat sekali sih?!'_ cibir Yoongi dalam batinnya.

Taehyung berjalan menjauhi Yoongi dan meninju udara dengan tangannya.

"Impian boleh besar, tapi ternyata kau tidak terbiasa dengan lelaki! Baiklah! Kau akan berlatih denganku!" Teriak Taehyung dengan semangatnya, cengiran lebar terlukis pada bibirnya yang selama ini diketahui hanya mengeluarkan kata seadanya.

Yoongi mengerenyitkan alisnya. Ini bukan seperti Kim Taehyung yang pertama ia kenal. _Dan apa maksudnya 'tidak terbiasa dengan lelaki' dan 'berlatih denganku'. Aku mau diapakannya?!_

oOo

Pagi ini, digerbang Bangtan High School. Siswa-siswi terlihat sangat heboh dengan adanya pemandangan yang sangat tidak pernah di duga.

Seorang Seleb Sekolah yang terkenal pendiam dan menjauhi para gadis bahkan penggemarnya sendiri, kini menggandeng mesra tangan seorang gadis mungil dari kelas Regular. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung, dan seorang gadis itu bernama Min Yoongi.

Yoongi terlihat sangat tegang dan gugup dengan pandangan dari siswa-siswi yang melihatnya bersama Taehyung.

"Pagi yang indah ya, Sayang." Ucap Taehyung sembari tersenyum lebar pada Yoongi. Yoongi mendongak dan Yoongi tersenyum canggung.

"Ah, haha, iya chagi. Pagi yang indah."

Tanpa Yoongi sadari, Nana, sahabatnya melihat dia bergandengan tangan dengan salah satu Seleb Sekolah yang ia kagumi-pun sangat terkejut. Nana terus membulatkan matanya, memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Taehyung yang begitu mesra pada Yoongi. Sampai akhirnya Yoongi dan Taehyung menghilang diujung koridor, Nana tersadar.

"SEJAK KAPAN YOONGI PACARAN DENGAN TAEHYUNG?!"

Di koridor yang sepi, Taehyung melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Yoongi. dan mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga si blonde.

"Hei, mukamu tegang tuh!" bisik Taehyung.

"Ma, maaf."

Setelah itu hari semakin siang, dan Taehyung terus menghampiri Yoongi dengan alasan ingin melatih Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi harus berakting lagi bersama Taehyung seperti, kencan disekolah dan waktu makan siang dengan mesra.

oOo

 _Memang beda dari bayanganku, tapi..._

 _Tadinya aku ingin bergandengan tangan dan makan makanan bekal untuk pertama kalinya..._

 _DENGAN JIMIN!_

oOo

Ketika Yoongi dan Taehyung tengah berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah, banyak siswi-siswi yang menggosip disekeliling mereka membuat Yoongi pusing. Bagaimana jika Jimin mengetahuinya dan ia tidak ingin berpacaran dengan Yoongi...

"Hei, gadis itu apa-apain sih! Mesra-mesraan dengan Taehyungku!"

Jimin yang baru saja melewati sekumpulan gadis dikoridor tidak sengaja mendengar nama Taehyung mereka sebut dan matanya menemukan Taehyung sedang bersama Yoongi. Tanpa basa-basi, Jimin berjalan menghampiri Taehyung dan Yoongi.

"Loh? Hai, Taehyungie! Hai, Yoongi-ya!" Jimin berteriak seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya, ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ketika matanya melihat bahwa orang itu adalah Jimin. seluruh tubuhnya kembali membeku.

"Ha, Hai!" Yoongi berusaha menarik kedua sudut bibirnya namun itu sulit. Sampai terasa sebuah tangan menarik ujung bibir Yoongi keatas dengan paksa.

"Ayo senyum!" perintah Taehyung.

"GYAAA!" Yoongi berbalik dan memukuli Taehyung. "Apa-apaan sih?!"

"Habis kau tidak bisa tersenyum, sih! Yasudah aku bantu! Haha." Taehyung tertawa dengan keras mengingat senyuman aneh yang baru saja ia buat dibibir Yoongi.

"Wah, wah. Belakangan ini Taehyung berubah ya." Salah satu teman Jimin yang memperhatikan Taehyung, mengeluatkan komentarnya. Jimin mengangguk menyetujui.

"Iya, berubah."

oOo

Hari Minggu sangat cepat datang, ini berarti hari dimana Yoongi berlatih dirumah Taehyung. Yoongi semakin terbiasa dan memiliki pengalaman berkat Taehyung. Jadi tidak perlu ada yang ia takutkan lagi jika nanti ia berpacaran dengan Jimin.

"Sudah berhari-hari aku berlatih—" Yoongi membasuh wajahnya dengan air dan kembali menutup kran airnya. "—ukhh! Aku tidak tahan lagi! Aku ingin segera mempraktikkannya dengan Jimin!" ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri didepan kaca.

Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi di rumah Taehyung, setelah itu ia menutupnya dan kembali berjalan menuju ruangan dimana dia berlatih dengan Taehyung.

"Hah, hari ini pun aku masih dimarahi oleh pelatih Kim." Gumamnya.

Srek

Yoongi membuka pintu geser itu dan memasuki ruangan Taehyung.

"Aku kembali, ayo kita teruska— eh?" Ia melihat Taehyung meringkuk diatas meja. Yoongi melangkah mendekati Taehyun dan ia dapat mendengar suara nafas teratur.

"Tertidur?" Yoongi berjongkok disamping meja Taehyung dan memandangi wajahnya dengan seksama. "Hm, terlalu serius sih."

Yoongi tersenyum, mengingat pada awalnya Taehyung begitu menolak untuk menjadi pelatih tapi sekarang dia begitu bersemangat. Yah, tidak apalah, itu justru bagus. Berkat Taehyung pengalaman Yoongi menjadi bertambah.

"Sedekat ini pun, tidak masalah bagiku jika bersama Pelatih Kim." Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung. Ia meneliti wajah damai itu. Bulu mata yang lentik, hidung mancung, dan bibir merah tebalnya. Tampan.

 _Padahal, seandainya orang yang aku sukai adalah Pelatih Kim..._

 _Pasti impianku akan terwujud dengan mudahnya..._

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"!"

"WAAAA!"

Refleks Yoongi mejauhkan wajahnya hingga ia terpeleset dan terjatuh kebelakang. Taehyung membulatkan matanya segera terbangun dan menghampiri Yoongi.

"O,Oi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung menarik lengan Yoongi agar bangkit. Yoongi mengangguk sembari mengelus bokongnya yang dengan keras membentur lantai rumah Taehyung.

"Aku tidak apa."

Taehyung menuntun Yoongi untuk duduk dikursi, dan diikuti dengannya kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Baiklah. Maaf, aku tadi ketiduran. Ayo kita lanjutkan."

Yoongi mengangguk dan menunduk. Tangannya meremas ujung baju yang ia kenakan.

 _Kenapa aku berdebar?_

 _Padahal yang kuhadapi bukan Jimin..._

 _Tapi Taehyung!_

oOo

Bangtan High School, terasa tenang hari ini. Karena kelas Regular sedang mengadakan Ujian makan Kelas Seleb bisa bebas berkeliaran tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Tidak terkecuali, dengan Kim Taehyung.

Kini ia bisa bersantai dihalaman belakang sekolah sembari membaca Novel kesukaannya. Angin berhembus tidak terlalu kencang. Namun, bisa dirasakan jika udara hari ini semakin dingin.

"Hai, Taehyungie." Jimin yang entah darimana, muncul dibalik kursi taman yang Taehyung duduki. Taehyung menoleh dan balas menyapanya.

"Sudah lama tidak kesini ya?" Tanya Jimin yang berjalan dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk dan kembali fokus pada Novel ditangannya.

"Iya, belakangan ini aku sibuk melati—eh, sibuk dengan banyak hal." Jawab Taehyung dengan santai.

"Eh, Taehyungie."

"Hm?"

"Tau tidak? Kau jadi gosip loh!"

"Hah?"

"Kau yang sebelumnya tidak bisa berhubungan dengan siapapun, sekarang kau sibuk dengan seorang gadis."

Taehyung menoleh pada Jimin, lagi. Taehyung menatap Jimin bingung, Jimin mengangguk.

"Kau dan Yoongi." sambung Jimin.

"I, Itu tidak benar!" Taehyung mengelak.

"Masa sih?" Tanya Jimin dengan penuh selidik. Taehyung memijat pelipisnya dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Iya, aku tidak berbohong."

Sepersekian detik, cengiran lebar khas Park Jimin terlukis dibibirnya.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku boleh mengincar dia, dong." Ucap Jimin.

DEG

Taehyung membulatkan matanya dan menatap Jimin. Jimin balik menatap Taehyung masih setia dengan cengirannya.

"Waktu itu dia membawakan makanan bekal untukku, kan? Itu artinya dia menaruh perasaan padaku." Jimin tersenyum mengingat tempat bekal yang dibawakan Yoongi padanya. "Dia cantik juga dan aku pun tertarik padanya. Aku jadi kepikiran untuk pacaran dengannya. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Jimin pada Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis.

"Terserah kau saja."

 _Perasaan apa ini?_

oOo

"Pelatih Kim kemana sih?" Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan terus menatap pintu kelas yang tidak juga terbuka.

"Ah, aku menunggunya bukan karena senang tapi, karena hari ini dia akan mengajariku cara menyatakan perasaan!" Yoongi meyakinkan entah pada siapa. "aku beralasan pada siapa sih?" Yoongi menepuk jidatnya berkali-kali.

 _Tapi, kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Jimin dan diterima..._

 _Selesai sudah urusanku dengan pelatih seram itu..._

"!?"

 _kenapa begini..._

 _kenapa barusan..._

 _aku merasa kesepian..._

"Min Yoongi?"

Suara itu. Pelatih Kim.

Yoongi menoleh dengan cepat, dan segera menghampiri Taehyung yang berada didepan pintu kelas. Taehyung menepuk bahunya. Yoongi mendongak dan menatap Taehyung.

"Jimin memanggilmu."

"Eh? Benar? Masa sih?" Tanya Yoongi terkejut. Taehyung mengangguk kemudian ia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kelas.

"Ia menunggumu di halaman belakang."

 _Kok mendadak? Eh, berarti..._

 _Ini kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanku!_

"Aku menemuinya dulu." Yoongi segera berjalan cepat menuju halaman belakang. Namun, sesuatu membuatnya terhenti dan kembali membalikkan badannya pada Taehyung.

"Oh, iya. Aku kan belum belajar bagaimana caranya menyata—"

"Pelatihan sudah selesai!" Taehyung memotong ucapan Yoongi dengan cepat. Membuat Yoongi terdiam memandangi punggung Taehyung yang membelakanginya.

"Dulu aku berpikir kalau kau itu cerewet dan memalukan serta kurang pantas sebagai seorang gadis. Tapi kau ceria dan terus melangkah ke depan—" Taehyung berbalik, menatap manik coklat Yoongi dengan lembut dengan kedua sudut bibirnya yang terangkat. "—itu kelebihanmu. Karena itu, nyatakanlah perasaanmu seperti apa adanya dirimu dan dengan kata-katamu sendiri."

 _Kim Taehyung..._

Taehyung berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terdiam.

"Semoga sukses!"

Yoongi tersadar dan mengikuti Taehyung.

"Tung—"

"Oh, iya." Taehyung kembali berhenti dan menoleh pada jendela disampingnya. Taehyung menengadah menatap langit. "Sepertinya malam ini akan turun salju. Syukurlah, pasti impianmu akan terwujud."

DEG

oOo

 _Benar. Udara semakin mendingin._

 _Malam ini. Pasti turun salju untuk pertama kalinya._

Yoongi berjalan menuju halaman belakang untuk menemui Jimin seperti yang dikatakan Taehyung. Yoongi merasa sesuatu yang berat menghalanginya untuk berjalan menuju Jimin. tapi Yoongi tidak mengerti kenapa kakinya tetap berjalan.

"Hei. Yoongi-ya!"

Jimin memanggil Yoongi, ketika ia melihat seseorang berambut blonde memasuki halaman belakang. Yoongi menengadah dan menemukan sosok pujaannya selama ini.

Kaki jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

"Jimin?"

"Dingin ya? Hehe. Aku senang kau mau datang." Kata Jimin seraya memamerkan cengirannya. Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

"Yoongi, Kau menyukaiku bukan?" Tanya Jimin tanpa basa-basi membuat Yoongi mebelalakan matanya terkejut. Jimin menyadari perubahan wajah Yoongi langsung mencari topik lain untuk ia bicarakan. "Ah, makanan bekal yang kau berikan itu enak loh!"

Kedua manik Yoongi mengarah pada Jimin tapi entah Jiwanya memandang siapa. Jimin tau itu. Jimin menghela nafasnya.

"Aku ingin pacaran denganmu. Apa perasaanmu... masih sama sampai sekarang?"

 _Rasanya ini tidak mungkin..._

 _Pelatih Kim benar, apa aku akan menyatakan perasaanku... dengan kata-kataku sendiri?_

 _Pelatih Kim benar, aku harus menyatakan perasaanku sendiri..._

 _Senyum Pelatih Kim, selalu ada dalam pikiranku..._

"Ah?" Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya. Jimin baru saja bertanya tentang perasaanku. Seharusnya aku bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah. Aku tinggal mengatakan 'Iya' tapi kenapa hatiku tidak mau.

"Ti, tidak mungkin! Eh, tidak. Maaf, bukan begitu!" Yoongi memejamkan matanya erat. Mencari kata-kata 'Iya, aku menyukai Jimin' didalam hati namun kenapa tidak kunjung Yoongi temukan sekarang.

 _Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

 _Padahal impianku akan terwujud..._

"Yoongi, temuilah Taehyung."

Tes.

Entah sejak kapan, cairan bening itu meluncur dari pelupuk mata Yoongi. dan Jimin melihatnya. Jika perasaan untuknya sudah tidak ada dalam mata Yoongi.

"Ma, maaf!" Yoongi membungkuk dalam sebelum ia berlari meninggalkan Jimin untuk mencari Taehyung. Jimin menatap punggung Yoongi yang semakin menjauh. Dan menghela nafasnya.

"Hahh, diambil Taehyung deh."

oOo

 _Aku tidak tahu lagi..._

 _Aku tidak tahu lagi tentang perasaanku..._

"TUNGGU!"

Taehyung membalikkan badannya setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang ia kenal. Ia membulatkan matanya terkejut, melihat Yoongi dengan rambut blonde panjang yang tidak beraturan tertiup angin dan nafas terengah-engah seperti habis berlari. Eh?

"Kenapa kau disini? Dimana Jimin?" tanya Taehyung terkejut.

Yoongi dengan nafas yang masih memburu berjalan mendekati Taehyung. "To, Tolong ajari aku bagaimana caranya menyatakan perasaanku!" kata Yoongi penuh penekanan.

 _Karena yang terbayang hanya Pelatih Kim..._

"Aku ingin kau terus menjadi pelatihku, Kim Taehyung!" Yoongi berkata yakin pada Taehyung. Taehyung memandang Yoongi, tepat pada kedua manik coklatnya. Seketika Taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Dasar Bodoh!" Bentak Taehyung seraya berjalan menghampiri Yoongi. "Sudah kubilang, Latihan kita sudah selesai, kan?!"

Taehyung menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi dengan paksa, membuat Yoongi kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terhuyung kedepan. Namun...

Chu~

Bibir sang pelatih mendarat tepat diatas bibir tipis Yoongi. Ciuman lembut itu bertahan beberapa detik. Hingga salju turun diatas mereka.

Salju pertama yang jatuh ke bumi.

Ciuman pertama Yoongi.

Perlahan Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap kedua manik coklat Yoongi. Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya dan memandangi Taehyung tidak percaya.

"Pernyataan perasaan ini manjur, kan?" Tanya Taehyung. Yoongi menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Seketika wajah Yoongi berubah menjadi merah semerah syal yang melingkar dileher jenjangnya.

 _Tidak mungkin..._

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menyatakan perasaanmu dengan cara seperti ini pada Jimin." Taehyung mendecak sebal. "Aku tidak ingin Jimin mewujudkan impianmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Rona merah dipipi Taehyung, membuat Yoongi tersenyum.

"Tidak." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Impianku sudah terwujud." Sambung Yoongi.

"Karena aku bisa melakukan ciuman pertamaku bersama orang yang kusukai." Yoongi tersenyum malu pada Taehyung.

Salju semakin deras menuruni bumi. Taehyung memandangi wajah cantik Yoongi dibawah kepingan-kepingan salju putih yang seakan menari diantara mereka berdua.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus kedua pipi putih Yoongi yang tengah merona lucu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Min Yoongi." Taehyung kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi. "Saranghae." Ungkapnya sebelum ia menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dengan lembut. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya dan membalas ciuman Taehyung dengan tersenyum.

 _"Nado saranghae, Kim Taehyung."_

oOo

 _Setiap gadis mempunyai impian..._

 _Bersama orang yang sangat diinginkan..._

 _Kita bisa membuat salju hati..._

 _Turun didalam dada kita..._

oOo END oOo

 **Hai semua! Ketemu lagi sama littlesugar dengan ff terbarunya ( ^ 0 ^ )/ ini remake dari salah satu komik yang aku suka loh ( ; u ; )**

 **Tadinya aku mau buat Yoonmin tapi entah kenapa pengen coba cast Taegi tanpa menghilangkan Jimin(?) wkwk cx**

 **Btw Lee Nana yg OC itu aku loh/? ( ; w ; ) mhahahahahahahaha...**

 **Bagaimana? Kalian suka? Atau seharusnya aku delete saja?**

 **Dimohon reviewnya ya! kritik, saran, atau mau kenalan?/? Boleh lah ; w ;**

 **Oh iya, Ada penawaran menarik nih/?**

 **Kalau ada yang mau request ff Yoonmin/Taegi/Yoonseok/Yoonjin, silahkan review aja beserta idenya.. nanti dipilih yang menarik aku buatin ff deh ( ' ^ 'b) pokonya harus Yoongi Uke ya/? kkk**

 **Oke deh segitu aja ^ u ^ tetep tunggu kelanjutan Fake Lover dan ff aku yang lain ya!**

 **Gamsahamnida~**

 ***pyeong**


End file.
